Background of the invention is set forth in the parent applications, for example, the '121 application. The definitions set forth in section 15 of the Background of the Invention section in the parent '121 application are also applicable here as well.
All of the patents, patent applications, technical papers and other references mentioned below are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.